Vegeta Deserves Better
by Majin Vegeta's chick
Summary: Don't you think that the Prince of all Saiyins deserves more? FINISHED! Uh...sorta
1. ....I can't think of a name...

Vegeta Deserves Better  
  
(I wrote this story in an English lesson. Well it IS English after all!)  
  
"Aaaaaaah!!" Screamed Vegeta. He was in the gravity chamber again and it was set to 500,000,000 times Earth gravity. Everyone was standing outside the room in awe of his coolness and incredible strength. Bulma's eyes turned to hearts the second Vegeta stormed out of the hot room. Vegeta scanned all of his loyal fans--his servants.  
  
"Woman!" he said in a stern voice. "Get me a towel and prepare a shower at once!" Bulma eagerly went to her work.  
  
Ever since Vegeta had destroyed Cell single handedly, all the Z fighters-and several beautiful women (including Majin Vegeta's Chick) had respected Vegeta as the true Lord and Prince that he was. Anyone who dared to defy him i.e.: Tien, Picollo and Krillin were exterminated immediately. Goku and Yamcha backed down, realising that Vegeta's coolness far surpassed their own.  
  
Vegeta finished his shower and spoke to Goku (Who was now permanently named Kakkarotto)  
  
"Kakkarotto! It's time for me to beat you to a bloody pulp within an inch of your life!" Vegeta smirked. Goku winced.  
  
"But Vegeta!" (Vegeta cleared his throat in protest).  
  
"Sorry" corrected Kakkarotto, "Lord Vegeta. I still haven't recovered from yesterday's purifying session!"  
  
"Damn you!" cursed Vegeta. "Fine then. Bring me that pathetic weakling Yamcha! I may find some pleasure in that gay bastard!  
  
Goku bowed and dragged in Yamcha who was kicking and screaming like a girl (No offence to girls but he is supposed to be a man so that ain't right!).  
  
"Can't I kill him, Dad? I never get any fun!" whined Trunks who was also a well-respected member of the Brief's family.  
  
"No! This is my kill. Go and toy with Kakkarotto, my son. But DON'T kill him! That is my kill aswell!"  
  
"Well......ok!" said Trunks and he ran in Kakkarotto's direction. Kakkarotto tried to run but did'nt get far.  
  
Vegeta fired a tiny tiny ki blast at Yamcha and he died instantly.  
  
"How boring..." moaned Vegeta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
That evening, Vegeta retired to his bedchamber, finding Bulma standing there beside his bed in a skimpy dress. She started to walk to him, slowly...seductively. Vegeta's breathing quickened and he thought that he was the luckiest prince in the world-but then, Bulma started to punch him hard in the stomach! Vegeta coughed, spluttered...and woke up. Trunks--6 years of age was jumping on his stomach.  
  
"C'mon Dad! Let's train! You promised!"  
  
Vegeta growled fiercely and Trunks jumped off the bed and ran away. He new better than to try to face the mighty warrior.  
  
Vegeta remembered his dream. His face suddenly turned sad  
  
"I miss being Prince" he whispered. 


	2. What's Vegeta up to...

1 Vegeta Deserves Better 2  
  
"I miss being Prince." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"What was that?" called Bulma. Had she really heard him? Thought Vegeta. That woman's hearing was impeccable!  
  
"Nothing! Go away!" he shouted, irritated.  
  
"You don't have to be rude!" yelled Bulma. She stomped away in a huff.  
  
Thoughts ran through Vegeta's mind. He had been brought up in a world that would one day be his. He could do anything he wanted, but then it was all being taken away. Was he being punished?  
  
"Ok. That's it." He muttered. "I'm going to have to stoop to the lowest of the low in order to sort my head out and claim my throne as Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyins!"  
  
All that Bulma heard of Vegeta after that was the window, which he broke when exiting.  
  
"Next please! Vegeta..um, what's your second name? " Called the secretary. Vegeta, thoroughly enraged, stomped up to the desk and grabbed the secretary round the neck.  
  
"It's JUST Vegeta, you pathetic Earthling!" He continued passed the desk into a room with the number 18 on the door.  
  
"Good morning!" said a woman's voice. "Please take a seat."  
  
Vegeta grudgingly sat down on the rich, red couch before him.  
  
"Now" continued the woman, who was wearing sunglasses surprisingly similar to Master Roshi's, "I would like to thank you for coming here today. It takes a huge amount of courage to come to a physiatrist."  
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath. He was not happy.  
  
"I would like to remind you that I am only here to get to the bottom of these dreams, then I am going to get back to killing Kakarot!"  
  
" Yes..well.kill is such a strong word..we all have problems..um, tell me about yours."  
  
" I keep having dreams."  
  
Vegeta told her about the dreams. All the way through, the woman stayed perfectly calm as though she was almost expecting it. Vegeta ended, " I am still the prince of all sayins!...aren't I?"  
  
"Of course you are, but you have to remember that there are only 2 whole sayins, and 3 demi saiyins left, if what you have told me is true. You are a prince.. You are a damn fine Prince... But you want to kill this Kakarot fellow when he should (apparently) be worshipping you. You have to think clearly. Who is good at science?"  
  
"Bulma"  
  
" Can she make you a machine to get Kakarot to praise you?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" Can you make her do it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
" How?"  
  
" That's between and her!"  
  
" O..K. Are you gonna go through with your plan?!"  
  
"YYEESS!"  
  
" Go on then!" she shouted in an enthusiastic way.  
  
"Yes. By the way, how can you sit here all day and listen to other people's problems? It must be sooo depressing!"  
  
"Well Krillin doesn't earn anything and I have to survive somehow."  
  
"..18!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
(She emerges from the shadow and takes off Roshi's glasses.)  
  
"I can't believe I just told you all my problems!"  
  
"Why did you think I wanted you to brainwash Kakarot? A normal physiatrist can't do that you know. But now that you know who I am, I can tell you, the best method of brainwashing such a stupid man is distracting him with something shiny."  
  
(Vegeta is smiling evilly and suddenly jumps up and flies out of the window (after doing the dance of evil joy of course. This is best not to be imagined))  
  
"Yes Vegeta." 18 muttered after he had left. "Go and do my dirty work for me." 


	3. Oh No!!!! GOKU!!!!

1 The Dragonball Slayer 3  
  
(Krillin is at some sleazy bar drowning in a mug of beer. Some cute girl comes up to him.)  
  
Girl: I havn't seen you here before. What's the matter?  
  
Krillin: I don't wanna talk about it! *Sob*  
  
Girl: Awwwww. You're so sweet, not to mention cute.  
  
Krillin: Really? Will you go out with me? (desperately)  
  
Girl: Sure!  
  
Krillin: Come with me.  
  
(Krillin takes her to wherever the others are. Mainly to show her off.)  
  
Goku: Wow! Krillin! Who's this?  
  
Krillin: Uhhhhh.I don't know! What's your name darling?  
  
Girl: My name is Knickers.  
  
Bulma: WHAT! My long lost sister!!!!!  
  
Krillin: Huh? You have a sister..called Knickers!!!  
  
Goku: Wow! This is great! Hi, there!  
  
Knickers: Hi.  
  
Vegeta: No way am I going to be the brother in law to a sleazy cocktail waitress called Knickers!  
  
Bulma: Well lover boy, you have no choice!  
  
Vegeta: The Prince of all Saiyins always has a choice!  
  
(He attempts to blast her, suddenly Bulma jumps in)  
  
Bulma: There is no way that you are going to blast my long lost sister just because you don't like her name!!! You'll have to go through me first!  
  
Vegeta: Grrrr.Damn you woman!  
  
(He lowered his hand and slunks off somewhere. 18, who is with Quint, suddenly gets a wave of jealousy over this new woman.)  
  
18: Hey Krillin! So when are we arranging the marriage? (Staring nastily at Knickers)  
  
Krillin: Well.uh. We already got married. Don't you remember? We were gonna have a divor-  
  
Knickers: WHAT! You were married and you went out with me just as a joke! I thought we had something! (She slaps him senseless and goes off in hump.)  
  
Bulma: We'll get in touch real soon! (Under her breath) You stupid whore.  
  
(Krillin looks like he's about to cry again, but 18 comes up to him and kisses him on the cheek)  
  
18: You had me worried. I thought you were serious about that girl.  
  
Krillin: Of course not. You're the only girl for me!  
  
(Vegeta has been staring at Knickers, who is stomping off in the distance. He starts smiling. Bulma nods at him.)  
  
Vegeta: Hee Hee! Take this! (Fires a tiny tiny tiny tiny ki blast in her direction. It hits her dead on because Vegeta NEVER misses.)  
  
Bulma: Yaaaay!  
  
(Krillin starts sobbing but 18 slaps him sensless and they atart kissing.)  
  
Gohan: That was the weirdest thing. That plot made no sense!  
  
Dende: Yeah. We should really tell some one.  
  
(They both shrug and walk off. Gohan jumps into Dende's arms and kissis him lightly on the cheek.)  
  
Quint: HEY! HEY! This story is named after me! What happened to me? I got kissed, then dumped, that's what! But don't worry, my loyal fans, I'll be the ONLY character in the next chapter! I'll make sure of it.heh heh. (Starts laughing insanely.) 


	4. What the...

1 Vegeta Deserves Better 4  
  
(Goku has been loving Vegeta for three days. Vegeta is happy. Goku drools a lot.)  
  
18's mind: Ha! Vegeta has fallen for my plan completely! Little does he know that Saiya-jins get weaker when they are happy! They are so weak and so happy right now that I can kill them single-handedly!  
  
Vegeta: What are you smirking about woman?  
  
18: Oh..just seeing you so happy makes me smile, Lord Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Well.at least you're giving me my proper respect as well.  
  
Goku: Woof!  
  
18: Can I hold Goku's leash for a second, Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Why? Oh, fine. I have to go train for a while anyway.  
  
18: Oh. Don't go! This will only take a second.  
  
Vegeta: Then hurry up, woman!  
  
(18 yanks on the leash and suffocates Goku to death right there in front of Vegeta).  
  
18: Yes! My purpose of living has been accomplished!  
  
Vegeta: Noooo! If Kakarotto's dead, then who will I train with? Who will I beat to a bloody pulp for sport? Wait a minute! You were trying to kill him all along and ruin my fun weren't you!?  
  
18: Well yes, and I was gonna kill you too, Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Why you! *Aims the device at 18 and pushes the button* Ha ha ha!  
  
18: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Wait! Nothing's happening!  
  
Vegeta: What!?  
  
(A face appears on a small screen on the device. It's Bulma. A recording says "Naughty, naughty Vegeta! This device ONLY works on Saiya-jins! I know you! I won't let you have the whole world loving YOU!" She blows a kiss and the face disappears.)  
  
Vegeta: Damn that woman!  
  
18: Aawwwwww. Too bad, Vegetable man!  
  
Vegeta: I'll kill you! You pile of sh- *Goku appears in the corner* WHAT!  
  
Goku: um...what just happened?  
  
Vegeta: Damn! He's back to normal! But how?  
  
(Shen-long appears next to Goku)  
  
Shen-long: Oh, in case you were wondering, when you die twice and get wished back to life, then you get wished back a third time free!  
  
Goku: Wow! Thanks, Shen-long! You da man!  
  
Shen-long: Don't mention it! Just stay out of trouble! See ya!  
  
(Shen-long disappears again)  
  
Vegeta: Kakarotto! That disgusting maggot, android was trying to kill us!  
  
Goku: What?  
  
Vegeta: She knew about us getting weaker when we are happy!  
  
18: Wait! You knew about that too!  
  
Vegeta: Of course! I AM a saiya-jin! The prince of them no less. Kakarotto! Does your inbred mind understand why we have to destroy her now!?  
  
Goku: *Classic clueless expression* Why would we want to destroy her?  
  
Vegeta: *Sigh*  
  
(After 12 attempts of getting Goku to understand, including a puppet show and several diagrams, he finally gets it.)  
  
Goku: Well that's just mean. Hey Vegeta! Let's fuse into Gogeta!  
  
Vegeta: But we don't need to! We're strong enough! Well, I'm strong enough!  
  
Goku: But it was so much fun!  
  
Vegeta: Well it was fun. Oh alright!  
  
(They do the Fusion ha dance and turn into Gogeta. They make some really cool speeches and kick 18's ass.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I know...that was the most unimaginable piece of shite that ever came out of my deranged mind. Oh well.. please review! 


End file.
